Shatter Pieces
by XSkyeStarlX
Summary: Life seeping out as the blood continues to wound its way out. What more can you do, but to let it all go? …:Reader Insert:…


**A/N**: Recommend sad music while reading this.

**Braveheart Soundtrack - For the Love of a Princess.**

**Disclaimer**: Skye does not own KHR in any shape or forms. It sorely belong to Amano Akira.

* * *

**~.XXX.~**

**This is the only time….**

As Father announce to the happy couple that they're husband and wife. _Stranger. Unknown _emotions threaten to surface. Yet there's nothing you can do but witness the flawless beauty clad in a beautiful white gown standing next to the person you had once give your heart to….

….only for it to be shatter to broken pieces. No longer able to refurbish.

"_Why did you stop?"_

"_Because I'm…" _A pause_ "… a coward."_

You watched as the Vongola Tenth – your _capo_ – walked down the aisle, hand in hand with Kyoko Sasagawa. Happiness evident upon their face. They are now husband and wife. A _family._ A _complete _being in each other's presence. No _one_ can step in between them the moment they put on the silver bands on their fingers. The proof of their marriage.

You inhaled deeply while hiding your eyes behind your eyelids. Wanting nothing more but to run away from here. Back to your cozy little office, at least you can enjoy the quiet atmosphere it brings to sort out your thoughts. Or perhaps, _peace_. The thought of indulging yourself in paperwork to forget all your misery. ALL your troubles. Why does it sound so tempting? If only you can stealthily sneak away without anyone noticing, then…

_But now is not the time for that._

Putting on a mask - the one you had created when your heart was broken beyond repair. Your only protection against the bitter truth, which you are so willingly to forget - and stepping up to the young couple to give them your blessings.

_At least, all I can do is this._

Smiling, you congratulated them for being the official married couple. First Kyoko, then Tsu- no, your _capo_. Lifting your eyes to meet with the warm chocolate ones, you playfully told him to protect his princess or else you will hunt him to the end of the world. And he reply with that annoying confident tone –the tone you had once foolishly fall for – and spoke with such conviction that you couldn't help but wished that you were the princess instead.

"_Of course I will."_

…_But they're just merely wishes and hopeful dreams that will not and never come true._

You step back and allow others to express their share of happiness. A feeling you're not sure if you still possess when you gave up everything to your friend, Kyoko.

_But hey, I can't be selfish now can I?_

Tearing your eyes away from the happy scenery and looking down at the chapel's door almost wistfully. Clearly aware that emerald eyes belonged to the faithful right-hand man watching your every movements. You can only show a ghost of a bitter smile. Gokudera, and no doubt everyone else - except the person that matter – _know_ that you're truly dying inside. Nevertheless, they made no move to confront you about it, and you were glad at their choice.

_Emotions, is a dreadful thing indeed._

Following everyone to the chapel doors in your simple white dress, you noticed that a sleek black limo has been park right outside. The two main characters of tonight's event step inside the expensive car, follow by the Guardians, except for the aloof Cloud of course. You hesitate. Should you go with them? Or wait until another car pull up? Your questions were answered when Haru announce that you will go with them after the main party leave. The feelings of relief fill your chest at the knowledge that you won't be confine in a limit space with_ them._

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Yes, I'm fine…" but my heart is not. _

Time passes quickly like a lightning strike. It was as if only a moment ago that you felt crushed by the Priest's announcement. But now, everyone was happy. Partying to their fullest.

_However, happiness cannot last long in this world._

"_RUN!"_

_Multiple gunshots were heard._

You gasp as the bullets tear through your dress and finally your abdomen. Eliciting a stream of scarlet liquid from the wounds. How could this happen? Everything was perfect, at least in the view of others. But an assassin squad's sudden break-in ripped everything apart. It was only a moment of observing and calculating that you found out they were after the Boss. Your legs were rushing to his side as this realization dawned upon you. Seemingly that his Hyper Intuition had warned him about the impending doom, he quickly turned his head to confirm this growing apprehension.

Only to be greet by a splash of red blood and the sound of a body fell into the ground.

Eyes widen in shock, he stared for only a brief moment before he flung into action; rushing by the person who saved his life.

_It cannot be help…_

Your eyes slowly dim as darkness wrap you in its possessive hold. Your ears can faintly hear the sounds of panic yelling but your brain register none of them. The wounds were fatal, and you understood that it was your time.

_Perhaps this is for the best._

A flood of memories wash over you as black enters your vision. The happy times when you spent with everyone before you retreat to your hard shell, never again stepping out. The sad times when you heard that the Vongola Don had been killed by the hands of Millefiore, heart-breaking, sadness, hatred and regret is all you can capable of feeling. When everything is over and the daily routine appears again, it was the feeling of relief and gratitude that bestow you.

_Such things are not possible now._

A small and painful smile made its way onto your lips. At least, he _will _be happy. At least, you can be free of the shackles that chained you. And you knew, the friends you have grew fond of and fight alongside with can stand on their own two legs again.

_Because they're strong even without you to be there._

Too bad you weren't able to see the future heir grow up.

…**I can fly to the endless horizon without worries.**

**~.XXX.~**

* * *

**A/N: **Skye is not responsible for any spent tissues…or napkins.

_Capo_ – Boss in Italian

Honestly, I dislike sappy romance and something akin to that. But I ended up writing something relevant to that theme. *head desk*

My first fanfic is angsty. And near Christmas to boot. *double head desk*

I was inspired to type this when I read a fanfiction on another website (which almost made me cry at how sad it is) and there was a sudden raid from the bunnies and they _literary _force me to jot all these down in the middle of the night. *grumbles* So spelling and grammar mistakes are unavoidable.

Since this is my first, thoughts are welcome and appreciate!

Signing out,

~Skye.


End file.
